


Remedy

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rocket has anxiety, Short & Sweet, and ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket has anxiety. Peter understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write for this pairing for a while now, and never got an idea until now! So enjoy! It's just short and sweet pointless domestic fluff and hurt/comfort X3

 

Peter Quill was awoken by heavy gasps.  
  
The weight of drowsiness was overwhelming as he sat up in bed, but the gasps from nearby were too loud not to be troubled by. Not because of how loud they were, but because of who they belonged to.   
  
"Rocky?" He asked, the sleep wearing off just a bit, being pushed away by the worry he felt. He couldn't see that well in the darkness of their room, but he saw the small, familiar shape that sat next to him and reached for him gently. "Rocky, babe..."  
  
Rocket sounded like he couldn't get a breath in. Whether woken by a nightmare or just anxious overall, Peter didn't know, and he didn't care. What he did know was that his boyfriend was anxious and in distress and clearly needed him. "Can't... breathe," the raccoon gasped out, clutching his chest as he heaved for breath.  
  
Peter shushed him, resting a hand on Rocket's back and gently stroking the implants that were there, being careful not to press too hard on the area for fear that the implants would grow sore from the touch. "Just breathe, Rocky," he said slowly, voice soft and soothing in the dark. "Deep, slow breaths..."  
  
It was difficult, but Rocket tried, taking long, slow breaths—as much as his heaving chest would allow. His heart was racing a mile a minute and the sensation hurt, causing his ears to ring slightly. _You're home_ , he had to remind himself silently. _You're home, you're not there anymore, you're home..._ Quill's voice and gentle touch was enough of a reminder, and it was enough to help him through it.   
  
Slowly but surely his breathing returned to normal, and Quill smiled despite Rocket not being able to see his face in the dark. "There you go," he said encouragingly, "There you go..."  
  
With each breath his lungs were able to regain without trouble, the more his heart rate slowly returned to normal. Slowly the pain in his chest subsided, and the fear that came with it dissipated. He felt exhausted, the panic attack having taken a lot out of him (as it always did). He leaned against Peter, his head resting against the terran's  bare side (he always slept either naked or half naked). Quill's skin felt warm against his fur, and it added an extra comfort that Rocket appreciated.    
  
"Feel better now?" Quill asked softly, though he knew the answer. He was just making sure, just in case.  
  
Rocket nodded, and he purred in content when Peter ran his fingers through his fur and scratched behind his ears (his favorite spot to be petted). "Yeah... better..." He still was learning in the 'showing appreciation' department, but he loved Peter Quill, and frankly, he already learned a lot because of him. "Thanks, babe."   
  
That was one thing about Peter that he appreciated—he never pried. He knew Rocket would talk about whatever had triggered him if he wanted, but if he didn't bring it up, Quill wouldn't pry. Rocket liked that, and right now, he wanted to take his mind off what had happened. "If we weren't so tired, I'd probably have my way with you right now."  
  
Quill chuckled at that. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there. But there is always the morning... I could surprise you when you wake up."  
  
"Hmmm..." Rocket brushed his claw across Peter's hard abdomen. He was exhausted, but he knew they would have all morning to have some fun. Besides, he felt much better than he did a few minutes earlier, and lying against Peter now... he felt very content, and he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he fell asleep again. "Can't wait."  
  
  



End file.
